


Timestamp: The Night Ash Proposed

by SAM_is_for_Akid



Series: World of Cade and Brynn [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Blubbering, Marriage Proposal, Other, Queer Characters, non-binary characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAM_is_for_Akid/pseuds/SAM_is_for_Akid
Summary: The timestamp for when Ash proposed to Kat. Takes place before the main story.





	Timestamp: The Night Ash Proposed

Ash and Kat were walking hand in hand down to the boardwalk to get to their table. Ash had their other hand in their pocket, thumbing at the little black box that rested there, hidden from sight due to their black slacks and the evening being dark.  
Kat was smiling wide, being her normal bubbly self, completely unaware of what Ash had most of their attention on. She was shivering slightly, the cool evening air hitting her constantly, making her body shiver and cover itself in goosebumps.  
They sat down at their table, smiling as the waiter walked away to leave them to their menus.  
“I still can’t believe we got a spot here Ash!” Kat exclaims excitedly, looking at her menu and still shivering.  
“I wanted to do something special for you. It is our 3 year anniversary,” Ash explains, smiling while not taking their mind off the box that rested in their pocket still.  
The waiter came back after a while, took their orders, menus, and walked away again. Ash breathed deeply, smiling as they and Kat talk back and forth about their work day.  
Ash is just about to get into a story about some of the dogs at the shelter when the waiter comes out with their food.  
“This looks so amazing,” Kat says with her mouth already stuffed with her food. Ash nods and starts eating and smiling as Kat talks in between bites.  
Once they finish, Ash excuses themselves and goes inside the restaurant. Walking into the bathroom, Ash takes a few deep breaths and splashes their face with water. “You can do this!” Ash exclaims quietly, smiling in the mirror as their breathing slows down.  
They walk back outside, smiling at Kat as they walk back to the table. Ash stops to stand next to Kat, which makes her turn to look at them.  
Kat looks at them, a small hint of concern on their face. “You ok?”  
Ash nods, smiling and taking Kat’s hands, having her stand up. “I love you so much Kat. You mean the absolute world to me babe,” Ash tells Kat, smiling as she tilts her head and looks down at them. “And I wanted to know if you’d,” Ash slowly drops to a knee, pulling out the box in a fumble, blushing, “willyoumarryme?”  
Kat smiles and pulls Ash back up to their feet, kissing them soundly while whispering a “yes” against their lips.  
Ash pulls back and puts the band on Kat’s ring finger, hugging their fiancee. Kat hugs back, picking Ash up in the process and spinning them around.  
“Man I love you Ash.”


End file.
